


her

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 1 Episode 5, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: alex shows up at hanna's house for kiki, but leaves with another girl on his mind.





	her

_ding dong._

an older man, assumingly kiki’s dad, answers the door. “hi.” the man greeted with a handshake, “you must be hanna’s boyfriend.”

releasing his hand, alex shot him a confused look. “hanna?” _was that the girl’s name?_  he truly couldn't remember, as douche-baggy as that sounded. “uh, you could say that.”

the man smiled widely, and it hit alex that he may or may not have screwed up. _i mean, who even tells their dad they’re going out to screw?_ “let me go get her then.” before alex could even respond, the man left, going downstairs.

a few moments later, the strawberry-blonde girl his best friend sam was crushing on appeared, making him realise that _this_ , was hanna. “hey.” alex greeted, kicking himself off the wall, ready to ask where kiki was, until she appeared herself, and squeaked out a greeting back for hanna.

alex was more than ready to just take kiki by the arm and get the _hell_ out of there, before more questions could be raised, but a certain girl appeared from the stairs as well, making him stop and stare.

it was that girl from the party.

she had that same apprehensive smile on her face, her eyes quickly catching his, before looking back at hanna, who was explaining to her dad that he wasn't her boyfriend.

“he’s mine!” kiki was quick to intercept at the mention of ‘boyfriend’, pulling alex into a tiny hug. usually, alex would have corrected her, clarifying that he _wasn't,_ but he was so into gazing at mia that he wasn't even following the conversation.

mia noticed the obvious stare, and looked at him with those gorgeous, analytical eyes. none of them broke contact, as if they were challenging one another to.

“we better get going!” kiki pulled alex back to reality, and opened the door. The both of them snapped out of it, and mia’s immediate reaction was to look at the floor. alex smirked, loving every second of it. “Bye!”

_bye, for now,_  alex thought, as he walked out of the door, behind kiki. _i’ll get your name, sooner or later._


End file.
